Drab Drabbles
by CloudstarOfShadowClan
Summary: A collection of romantic drabbles! See your favorite Co3K pairings here! R&R, Favorite, add it to your Alerts list...blah blah... Rated T for certain themes.
1. First Date SBxLL

**Hey everyone out there in FanFiction! I've made my first fic! *Fanfare plays* So, this is basically a bunch of drabbles about different Co3K pairings. I'm not telling you who my fave couple is, but i'll let you know when I get to them. My second fave is Eddie/Tamika (I'll tell you that much!) because everyone loves that coupl and I think they would be great together. ^_^ So, without further ado, ENJOY MY DRAB DRABBLES!!! (They aren't drab, I just thought it sounded cool! xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Class of 3000!! It belongs to Andre 3000 and Thomas Lynch. (Although if I did own it, I would put my favorite couple in it. Just saying.)**

* * *

Drab Drabbles

Title: First Date

Pairing: Sunny Bridges/Leela Lopez

It was 11:00 PM. The ink-colored sky was blanketed with shimmering stars, and the moon was brightly shining with its silvery-white moonbeams. One of those moonbeams lit up a road, where a single car was driving by. The sounds of a conversation, with laughs sprinkled over it, were heard…

"No way! _How_ many corn dogs?!" A woman named Leela Lopez asked between laughs.

"I'm serious, girl! Two hundred corn-dogs in under ten minutes!" The driver, Sunny Bridges, laughed along with Leela (mostly because he thought her laugh was the cutest he ever heard), "And, he still managed to lose all the weight in the next two days!"

Leela, having finished her laughing fit, sighed contently, "Oh Sunny, you have the best stories."

"Why, thank you, ma'am." He replied politely, tipping his straw hat in gratitude, "It _was_ college, and you _know_ crazy things always happen in college."

"Yeah…" Leela said as she laid her head back to gaze at the stars as they endlessly flew by.

Later that evening, Sunny pulled his navy Jaguar into the driveway of Ms. Lopez's home. She stared at it with an embarrassed grin on her face, "Sorry it looks kind of shabby, but, you know, teachers' salary and all."

Sunny glided to the other side to open the door for her. "It doesn't look shabby," he reassured her, "I think it looks nice."

She smiled warmly, "Thanks." And he walked her to the door. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Sunny."

"Me too." He replied, staring into her beautiful marble eyes.

Leela knelt down to reach under the welcome mat for her key. Once she found it, she unlocked the door.

"Well, goodnight, Ms. Lopez." Sunny said. Leela was about to push the door open when she suddenly turned around and planted a kiss on Sunny's left cheek, which turned a pale pink.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. She looked back and Sunny and winked at him, "Goodnight, Sunny." She said before she closed the door.

Sunny turned around with a grin on his face and, whistling, sauntered over to his Jag.

"Sweet dreams, Leela, Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Ok, so the last line was really sappy, but sometimes sappyness is good! ^_^**


	2. My Clingy Valentine ExT

**WOOWET!! Chapter 2 is up! Everyone's going to love this one! I have to admit that this is a long drabble (I'll call it a mondo-drabble, or extended drabble or w/e...) but this is really how long my stories will be (maybe longer, idk.) I think I maight've misused the word "drabble" but I don't really care. It's just a collection of stories which I just happen to call drabbles!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still do not own Class of 3000. If I did, I would make some of the episodes less...weird. Don't get me wrong, I love the eps, but some of them are just weird. Take "Big Robot on Campus" for example: I love Phill Phil, he's my fave character, but that episode is a really bad episode for him and, I really don't like it. (Even though I LOVE the song!)**

**So, now that you've survived though my little rant there, ENJOY!! ^_^**

* * *

Drab Drabbles

Title: My Clingy Valentine

Pairing: Eddie/Tamika

It was Valentine's Day; the day of love, and that very special time of the year where old and new hearts come together to celebrate the special feeling that binds them together. It was the day that automatically made Madison's hair frizz up. It was one of Eddie's favorite holidays; and one of Tamika's least.

She knew what happened on Valentine's Day. Eddie would do something _amazing_ for her with his tremendous amount of cash in a hopeless attempt to win her heart, _again._ She knew how Valentine's Day made the little blonde's heart soar, but all it did was make _her_ hear sick, and _sink._

Ugh! Edward Phillip James Lawrence III! When will he _learn_?!

There was something Tamika admired about him though; his endurance, his willingness to keep pressing on, his powerful strive to get her, his unconditional love for her.

It got to the point where, without his flirting with Tamika, life just wasn't the same.

There were times when Eddie's all-powerful father would try to transfer him to another school, whether is was to give him a head for business so he could one day take his dad's place, or just to get him away from his friends who were thought "troublemakers". Tamika couldn't imagine that happening. She would miss the lengths he went to impress her, she would miss shooting him down every time. There would be a hole in her heart that only he could fill.

The idea was hard to conceive, but it was possible that Tamika could actually have a _crush_ on _Eddie_.

No, not as much as he liked her, not by a long shot. But, she couldn't help but think about him for awhile after he'd say something to her and she'd reject him, _again_. Sometimes, she would even find herself staring at him during class, closely examining his every feature.

That's why she put together a gift for him the night before. It would be anonymous, of course. No doubt he would confront her about it though, for he assumed she was the only one after him. She would deny it, like she always did, and go on her way. There was nothing wrong with a little mystery secret admirer thing, right? She could wait.

Tamika walked though the double doors to the crowded halls of Westley, where every single kid was either gathering up their books at their lockers, or standing smack-dab in the middle of the hallway chatting. Those people really annoyed Tamika, the way they just stood in the middle of the hallway. Didn't they know they could be causing a major traffic jam?!

Apparently not. Tamika exhaled at the incompetence of some of these people. But as they say, like principal like student...

She didn't need to worry about the gift, it was safely nestled in Eddie's locker—His four-time-larger locker that he had specially made for himself. She snuck it in last night. If she got caught, she would've been suspended, but luckily, the plan went without a flaw.

As she made her way to the 1st year band classroom, she suddenly noticed that she hadn't seen Eddie yet this morning. He usually held the door for her, walked her to her locker, offered to carry her books and then followed her to Sunny's room. Today he didn't.

She acknowledged her friends with a "What's up, y'all?" and walked to her seat behind Lil' D. _**RIIIIIIIINGGGG**_ went the bell. She looked out the window to see a familiar limo round the corner of the school. That answers that question.

About five minutes later, Eddie Lawrence stepped into the classroom, immediately eyeing Tamika with an unusual look. Then, as he did often, he smiled and winked at her. She responded with a death glare, even though she didn't really mean it, at least, not anymore she didn't.

"Hey Eddie," Sunny, leaning on his desk, greeted his woodwind-playing student, "What's goin' on? Where you been?"

Eddie shook his head, apparently previously thinking about something that puzzled him enough to distort reality somewhat in his mind. "O-Oh, me? Well I was kind of…eh…tied up with something. You see, my dog and I got into a fight over the newspaper…" He said that last part so calmly even though the words were something to be spooked about.

"Woof, woof!" Lil' D called randomly. **(A/N: It's those small jokes in the show that really stick with you, huh?)**

"What happened?" Philly Phil asked with unconditional curiosity.

"The dog won." Eddie said simply, "He didn't even leave me so much as a single comic. And, he done gave me this here wound as a reminder to never _ever_ fight with him over a newspaper." He lifted his left arm to reveal a menacing-looking dark purple bruise. Near the middle were gruesome-looking bite marks.

The gang, including Sunny, exchanged ouches and ew's.

"Oh," Philly Phil drew back at the sight of the injury. "Remind me never to get on _that_ dog bad side, and I know something about being on dogs' bad sides!"

_(Random Flashback)_

_Philly Phil ran down his street as fast as his tall-but-weak legs could carry him. A huge Rottweiler sprinted after him. His piercing screams seemed to shake the very earth itself, not to mention drown out the dogs ferocious barking._

"_For the last time, GO AWAY!! What do I look like, a _mailman_?!" He bellowed back at the barking mutt without turning his head, "I'm barely a man! Sure, I have the voice of a man, but that doesn't mean I am one! I'm only 13 years old!" The dog continued to chase him down like prey until he finally caught up to Philly Phil and bit his leg, causing him to fall to the ground._

"_Ow! Aw, man!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Dang, them flashbacks make me _dizzy_!" Tamika held her head steady.

"Sorry." Philly Phil apologized with and embarrassed grin on his face.

"Alright y'all," Sunny addressed his class of 7, "Let's get down to business. Today, we're gonna talk about all the different subgenres of music that were formed from the main genres. Now, take rock 'n' roll for example…"

Sunny rambled on for the remainder of the period. The usual people listened—excluding Lil' D and Tamika. However, Tamika wasn't ignoring Sunny's lesson because she was bored, she was thinking about Eddie. She hoped he liked his present.

Her eyes slowly wandered over to the left, where Eddie sat. His head rested lazily in his palms, supported by propped up elbows. _He looks so cute…_ she thought dreamily. Suddenly, all sound melted away, leaving only the soft breathing of the boy who had loved her for more than a year.

But the peace did not last, for something had shattered her daze. It was someone clearing their throat. She scanned the room for the source of the noise, until she finally rested on Philly Phil. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and his whole expression looked as if it were saying, "Were you just doing what I _think_ you were doing?" Tamika immediately responded with a "Mind you own business, fool!" look of her own. Philly Phil raised his arms in defense, his new expression saying, "Okay, okay, I get it!" He then picked up his pencil and returned his attention back to his note-taking.

After the bell rang, and after the valentine-exchange, all of the student scrambled out of the classroom, eager to get to their next class on time. However, only two remained.

"Aren't you two going to get to class?" Sunny asked Eddie and Tamika, confused as to why they were not leaving.

"In a minute, Sunny." Eddie assured. Sunny just shrugged and retreated into the band closet.

Tamika grabbed her stuff and was about to walk off when she heard his voice, "Hey Tamika?"

She turned around to acknowledge the short rich boy, "Yeah, What do you want?"

He pulled out a little red box with a purple bow wrapped around it. "This wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?"

Tamika gasped, and with fake disgust, she shouted, "Fool, you must be crazy! Why on this earth would I give you a present on Valentine's Day?!"

Eddie shrugged and unwrapped the violet bow. His eyebrows furrowed at what he saw. Caressed by orange and light blue tissue were five rings, each made of real gold.

Tamika turned away. Eddie chuckled a bit. "Five golden rings… But wait, Christmas was two months ago."

A long silence. Then, in a small voice that even surprised her, she responded, "You said on Christmas that you wanted to get me five golden rings. Now, you don't gotta worry about that no more."

Another silence. Finally, Eddie finally spoke up in his normal voice, "Well I think it's sweet, Tamika. Thank you." He blushed; so did she.

"Yeah… Well, off to science!" She said with fake enthusiasm. She couldn't care less about science. All she cared about was this special moment.

Eddie smiled at her the way he usually did, "May I walk you to class, Miss Tamika?"

Tamika smiled back at him, "Okay then, if you're conscious."

Eddie looked confused, "What? What are you talking about? What do you mea—"

He was suddenly cut off by a quick peck on the lips…

It only lasted half a second, but it was a kiss nonetheless, afterwards which Tamika grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room. She knew he would faint no matter what she said or did. _Forget waiting._ She thought.

Eddie just stood there, frozen like a statue. That little peck on the lips left him paralyzed.

After a few seconds passed, he started falling backwards… Just as Tamika had predicted, he'd fainted, _again_. Only this time, he fainted with his eyes open wide.

And if you looked into those eyes, you would swear that the marble-black pupils were heart-shaped…

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I like this one, even though some parts are kinda ehhh. But hey, I actually finished up this story at 2:55 in the morning! I didn't upload it until I woke up later today (which was a few hours ago.) Chapter 3 is on it's way. It'll probably be up by next weekend. R&R! **

**~Cloudstar ^3^**


	3. Sizing Up Love PPxK

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAH FAVORITE COUPLE!!!!!!!!! Lol I know it's kind of a weird pairing bu I don't care! They are soooo lovey dovey cyuuuuuuuutee 3 So anyway.... This has GOT to be the longest drabble EVA in the history of drabbles! This is like a Super-ultra-mega-mondo-drabble! I guess some of these won't be very drabble-ish, and involve the misuse of the word drabble by moi.... But there will be some drabble-ish drabbles!! Mark my words! Okay, so in this fic, everyone is a year older, meaning Philly Phil and Eddie are 14 and everyone else is 13. (The reason Eddie is 14 is cause in Wikipedia it said he could either be 12 or 13, so I made him Philly Phil's so the poor cute geek would be alone. =)**

**CLAIM I DO NOT!!!: Still don't own Co3K and stuffs like that and blah blah blah and yo-ho-ho and a bottle of no copyright... Oh, and this "Drabble" is heavily based off of Love Is In the Hair...Net. I like that ep, one of mah faves! So... Enjoyz peoplez!**

* * *

Drab Drabbes

Title: Sizing Up Love

Pairing: Philly Phil/Kim

"_I like hanging out with you, Philly Phil. You're…weird, but you're a really special kind of weird."_

It was thundering louder than if all the drums in the world stated banging at once. Yellow-white lightning danced around the dark gray sky, which was dumping out rain by the gallons. Needless to say, it wasn't doing anything good for the electricity, which was out around the whole city, excluding the rich mansions of Buckhead, which had backup generators.

But it wasn't the reason why Philly Phil lie awake that mourning. Yes, it was mourning, four-o-clock in the mourning to be more specific. Why this was known was because the Phil family had their own homemade backup generator too.

The reason the 14-year-old boy was up so early was because he was thinking about something…or someone…Well, really it was someone saying something…

"_You're…weird, buy you're a really special kind of weird."_

Those words echoed in his mind over and over again, as they did the night before, until midnight. He had only slept for four hours, but he fell asleep thinking about her, and awoke thinking about her.

Kim Chin…

Philly Phil had a crush on Kim; Plain and simple. He loved her attitude, her style, her knowledge of trends, her smile, her laugh, her hair, her eyes, and everything else about her. Yep, he was crushing _hard._

There was one slight problem, how could they ever be together? He was a gigantic super-nerd with everything on it. Knowing her, she wouldn't be caught _dead_ with someone like him, especially since one accidental phone switch lead Philly Phil to discover that she had blocked him on her cell phone. There was absolutely _no_ chance that she would ever like him like he liked her.

At least, until she said those words…

It happened just a few days ago. Sunny had organized a Field Day for the band class. Most of the activities were ones that required pairing up—even though Sunny had to play to even out the teams—and Philly Phil and Kim we're usually paired up. Kim seemed unhappy at first, but as the day went on, she got used to it, and by the end of the day, he could've sword she loved being paired with him, although that could just be his mind playing tricks on him.

After Field Day was over, Sunny treated everyone to smoothies and ice cream; that's when it happened.

"I'm sorry I made us lose some of the contests." Philly Phil told Kim apologetically.

"It's no big deal Philly Phil," Kim reassured, "Field Day was supposed to be about having fun, and I _definitely_ had fun."

The red-head rubbed the back of his neck, "Even though you were paired with me? You know, the scrawny weakling?"

Kim giggled, "Yeah, and you're not _that_ weak."

"Yeah, right…"

"No, seriously," Kim tried to convince him, "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for, even though you _do_ eat like a pig."

Philly Phil gleamed at being complimented by Kim, "Thanks, I—Hey!" His expression changed when he realized she had just called him a pig.

Kim laughed, "You're so funny, Philly Phil." He crossed his arms. "No, seriously, you should see your face, it's like, all red!" She pulled out a compact and showed him his reflection. He indeed was red.

After a few deep breaths, his face returned to the normal, pale coloring. "So, you really didn't mind being paired with me today?" He asked, making sure what he heard was true.

"Yeah! Well, actually, I like being paired with you anytime. You're quirky and fun to be around." She smiled and looked in his eyes, "I like hanging out with you, Philly Phil. You're…weird, but you're a really special kind of weird."

He gasped, his face warming up. He processed what she had just said, _She thinks I'm special…_ he thought. "Really?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded. "You may be a nerd, but you're a _cool_ nerd.

His face got hotter. _She thinks I'm cool!_ He thought, a wide smile sneaking onto his face. "Gee, thanks Kim." He giggled bashfully.

"No problem. Uh, Philly Phil, your face is all red again." Kim pointed out.

Philly Phil gasped, "Sorry!" He took more deep breaths and was back to normal in seconds.

That scene replayed in his mind over and over again that dreary-looking mourning as he lay there in his bed. The same huge grin was plastered onto his face.

Kim's POV

Later in class, Sunny was rambling on about something music-related. Philly Phil, as well as Kam, listened intently, while the girls discreetly passed notes.

This time, Kim got a brand new note from Madison—she could automatically tell from the purple handwriting. She quietly unfolded it to find shocking words:

STOP HIDING IT! WE KNOW U LIKE PP! IM SURPRISED MY HAIR ISN'T FRIZZING UP! U 2 NEED 2 GO ON A DATE.

Kim blushed a pale pink, how did Madison_ know_?! She was actually smart when it came to things like love.

Ok, so she liked Philly Phil, big deal. Wait…it was a big deal. She could never be with a super-geek like him, it would ruin her reputation! Still, he did give her a tingly feeling inside sometimes. Ok, she's fallen head over heels for the guy. Great.

Philly Phil had this bizarre way of going about things… It was hard to explain, really. Kim loved it. She loved his freaky, gasp-like laugh, his wild imagination, even his fashion sense she loved. When they first met, she described Philly Phil as a "lost cause" but now, she loved every detail of his outfit: The headband, the cowboy boots, the bright yellow jumpsuit, the red-orange afro, everything.

Kim picked up her pink flamingo pen and started writing a reply to her ditzy friend:

R U CRAZY?! U MUST BE OUT OF UR MIND IF YOU THINK _I_ LIKE _HIM_!

She sent the note back to Madison, but Tamika intercepted it. Kim looked away, for she knew what the reaction was. A moment later, she got the note back, this time with blue writing on it:

THEN Y WERE U STARING HIM A MIN. AGO?

Kim felt her heart begin to pound. _I swear, these girls monitor my every move!_ She thought. Yes, she had been staring at Philly Phil, busily taking notes, his pencil flying effortlessly on the paper. A chill ran though her being as she looked back at him, still taking notes. _How cute…_

He suddenly looked up and his gaze met hers for a split second. She quickly turned her head, hoping that he did the same. Her face grew hot. _I hope he didn't figure out I was staring at him!_

She wrote back:

SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I WON'T GO ON A DATE WITH HIM EITHER!!

No POV

After the bell rang and school let out, Lil' D ran up to Tamika and Madison, "So, did you find out yet?"

"Yep, she likes him!" Madison answered cheerfully.

Tamika corrected her, "She didn't actually confess, but I know she's been staring at him all week. She's definitely got the hots for the geek."

"Alright then," Lil' D smirked, rubbing his hands together, "So we know they both like each other, now it's time to move on to Phase 2 of my brilliant plan: Set them up on a date."

"Ooh, ooh! I know just the way to make it more interesting!" Madison raised her hand eagerly like she was still in class.

"Okay then, fire away." Lil' D urged her on with the feeling that the plan was probably going to be stupid.

"Ok, so we make it seem like we're setting up a date for Philly Phil and _someone else_, and we let Kim in on the plan, but we don't tell her that the date is really for her! It's perfect!"

Tamika thought for a second, "Girl's got a point… It's a good plan, but the question is: Who are we going to use as the fake date?"

"How about Madison?" a voice came from behind.

Everyone whipped around, relieved to see that it was Kam and Eddie. Kam continued his explanation, "I mean, think about it: They _would_ seem like a good couple, so it would make more sense to Kim if we were trying to get _them_ together."

"Yeah, and all Madison's got to do is pretend she doesn't know anything." Eddie finished.

Tamika smiled wide, "That's _perfect_!"

Madison, however, was full of doubt, "But think about how heartbroken Kim would be if she found out that Philly Phil liked someone else!"

"Well, yeah, she'll be disappointed," Kam said, "But think of how happy she'll be once she realizes that the date is for her." He smiled, "She'll be ecstatic."

"She'll be stunned beyond words!" Madison shouted with unbridled glee.

"She'll know the whole plan if we keep conversing at this volume." Eddie interrupted their merriment, pointing a thumb at Kim, who wasn't far behind them.

Madison blushed, "Sorry…"

Kim's POV

Kim couldn't believe what Kam had just told her.

She went over the words in her head: _"We heard that Philly Phil and Madison might have crushes on each other, so everyone's setting up a date for them."_

This can't be true! Not _Madison_! She thought Philly Phil liked _her_! Now she's finding out that everyone is planning a _date_ for him and _Madison_?!

"Kim, are you okay?" She heard a worried voice. It sounded distant.

"What…?" Kim breathed, desperate to get back to reality, but everything was so hazy right then.

"Kim? Kim, snap out of it!" She felt something grab her shoulders and shake them. Everything started to slowly come back.

She shook her head and she was back in her living room. She was sitting on the couch with Kam, who had his hands on her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kam, I was just a little dazed there." She replied to her now-relieved twin brother.

He removed his hands from her shoulders and rested them back on the couch, "I should say so! You looked like you were going to faint. Is something wrong?"

_Yeah, there's something wrong! There's something very wrong!_ "No, everything's fine!" She tried to reassure her brother, as well as herself, "I think Madison and Philly Phil would make a great couple." She felt sick at saying those words.

"Great! So you'll help?"

"Sure." Kim said, faking cheerfulness.

No POV

"Ok, this is it you guys. Everybody ready?" Kam asked, clearly excited for the event about to unfold. They were hiding in the cafeteria kitchen, monitoring the classic-dinner-date setup in the cafeteria outside.

"Yeah!" They all shouted with enthusiasm, all except for Kim of course.

Everything was set. Everyone made sure Philly Phil thought he was going on a date with Kim, but had to keep from telling her, "because she was shy". Meanwhile, Madison was keeping up a pretty good charade considering, and Kim solemnly went along with the plan, not knowing the _real_ plan that was hidden beneath it.

Lil' D smiled wide, "A'ight then, let's do this, y'all!"

Kim, Kam, Tamika, Lil' D and Eddie stacked their hands atop one another and did the cheesy, overused "Hand's-in-on-three" thing, only this time, shouting "Whoo-hoo!" **(A/N: Because they—I—couldn't come up with anything else…)**

Philly Phil's POV

Nothing could compare to the excitement buzzing around Philly Phil like honey bees as he got ready for his date with…_her_.

He sighed dreamily as he calculated all the different ways the date would turn out in his head. He'd walk her home of course, and who knows, they might even _kiss_. A cold shiver trickled down his spine as he thought about it. This was definitely the best night of his life…so far.

Within minutes, he was all ready: His father's lucky suit, the sunflower he was going to give to Kim, and just a tiny little spritz of cologne. Everything was perfect.

Well, except for the ride to Westley, during which his Mom kept _constantly_ gushing over how handsome he was, and how happy she was that he was finally going on an actual date.

"Mom!" Philly Phil interrupted her latest compliment, "Please stop, I get it! I'm handsome and I'm finally going on a date!" He laid back on the head-rest of the car seat and closed his eyes, "Jeez…"

Kim's POV

Kim sighed to herself; the moment was almost here. She was minutes away from what might be one of the worst nights of her life.

"Quick everybody," Lil' D sounded anxious, "Philly Phil's coming! Someone call Madison!"

Tamika automatically pulled out her phone and started dialing. After a few seconds, she shouted into the receiver, in the most caring way of course, "Girl, where are you?! You're late for your date!" A few more second passed, "Alright, hurry!" Tamika hung up, then smiled at the others, "She's on her way."

'Yes's and 'Alright's escaped the lips of the others.

Everyone struggled to see through the two porthole-sized windows as Madison uncannily shows up exactly a minute after Tamika had called her. _Something's a bit fishy…_ Kim thought, even though she couldn't put a finger on it. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she watched the unfolding scene before her.

By this time, Philly Phil had already sat down, swiveling his head around in search of his date. He spotted Madison, clad in a dark purple dress with a single flower brooch on her breast. Her pale-but-not-quite-beach-blond hair was tightly tied up in a purple ribbon that matched her dress. A few strands dangled down. "Wow, Madison…" He acknowledged her outfit with impressed awe, "You look great!"

Madison's cheeks turned a peach-like shade, "Really? It's just something I put together… Thanks for noticing." Philly Phil gave her one last smile of approval before continuing to search around.

Kim suddenly heard whispering. She turned her head to see where it was coming from, finally resting her gaze on Lil' D, who was whispering something in Kam's ear.

Kim tried to make it out, but to no avail. She did catch the end, however. The little drummer said something like, "…a good actor." to which Kam nodded agreement. Kim was confused; what did that mean, "a good actor?" She whipped her head back the scene outside in the cafeteria.

Philly Phil's gaze rested back on Madison. "Oh, you're still here." He glanced at her feet, "Your feet must hurt from standing in those high heels. Why don't you sit down for a sec?"

Madison giggled, blushing again, "Ok!" she squeaked as she sat down across from the redhead, who kept searching, getting worried and frantic.

"Hey, have you seen Kim?" He asked.

Madison shook her head, "Uh…No."

Kim looked over at Eddie, who was holding a giant plate of spaghetti splattered with meat sauce and dotted with meatballs. He wore a big smile on his face as her pushed open the double doors with his foot, careful not to lose his balance on the other one.

He sauntered over to the table with the plate and sat it down in the middle. Philly Phil stared at it, "Spaghetti and meatballs?" He looked back at Madison and gasped as he suddenly realized what was going on. "Wait a—Oh, don't tell me you brought this out for me and _Madison_ to share!"

Eddie grinned back at them as he walked back to the kitchen, "Well, of course; it is a _date_. You two have fun now." He winked before he pushed open the door.

"Uh…" Philly Phil looked down at his lap, blushing at the awkward situation. A few moments later, he looked up at Madison, who was staring dreamily at him, "Uh, Madison, I think there's been a mix-up. See, I was actually supposed to be on this date with K—"

"Hey, can you excuse me for a second?" Madison said hurriedly in a high-pitched voice.

"O…kay…" He replied, and before he could even raise his finger, she was off.

The blonde violinist rushed into the kitchen, breathless. "Whew! That was fun, but I'm done! Hey, that rhymed! Uh, Kim, you can take over now."

"Huh?" Kim tilted her head in misunderstanding.

Kam came up to her left, "I believe she said, 'You can take over now.'" She looked down, and in his arms laid a pink, sparkly, knee-length spaghetti-strap dress that got darker in shade as it neared the bottom. Kim suddenly felt someone behind her pulling her hair up into a bun.

Kim stared at the dress in complete shock, "You—you want me to go out there, in that dress? But I…" She gasped, "Wait, you mean to say that this is actually _my_ date?" She was totally astonished! She could _not_ believe what was happening right now.

"Yep, pretty much." Eddie answered.

Lil' D beamed with pride, "It was _my_ brilliant plan!"

"Shut up, fool!" Tamika threatened, ready to punch him.

Kim took the dress, utterly flabbergasted, "So…you guys did all this for me?"

"Again, yep, pretty much." Eddie answered again.

Kam smiled warmly at her, "It's ok… I approve."

"Now, hurry up girl!" Tamika urged her, "Your man's waiting!"

Kim quickly changed into the beautiful dress and pink wedges and walked towards the doors to the cafeteria. She smiled the biggest smile she could muster back at her friends, "Thanks, guys. You're the best." She then looked at Kam for a second, "Oh, and by the way, who ever said I need _your_ approval?" She joked and winked at her brother before she walked through the double doors.

Philly Phil's POV

Philly Phil looked up to see the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his two eyes on. He was staring at Kim, gussied up in a gorgeous sparkly pink dress. "Whoa…" Was really all he could say. "Kim…you look… Wow…"

Kim looked back at him, "Thanks…" She blushed.

Philly Phil got up and walked to the other side of the table, "Want to sit down?" He asked nervously.

Kim gladly accepted his invitation, "Sure." She sat down on the cushioned chair and was pushed in by her date.

The tall boy licked his lips at the sight of the spaghetti, "That spaghetti looks _really_ good!"

"Well, it _is_ one of the three romantic food groups." Kim pointed out, "That, and the facts that it was made by one of Eddie's gourmet chefs." They both chuckled.

No POV

The others watched from the kitchen as Philly Phil and Kim stated to dine on the spaghetti.

"Mission: Complete." Lil' D whispered to himself.

"Geek love; It can be cute." Tamika murmured.

Kam thought about what he felt about Philly Phil and Kim's relationship. _At least I know Philly Phil is honest and loyal and will take care of her…_

Suddenly, Kim and Philly Phil found themselves trying to slurp up the same spaghetti noodle. Blushing heavily, they both inched closer to each other until their lips met, causing their whole faces to turn the color of Philly Phil's hair.

Madison stated jumping up and down and squealed in pure delight, "Ooh, ooh, get a camera! Take a picture! _Take a picture!!_"

At once, Eddie pulled out an expensive-looking camera and snapped a picture of the two new lovebirds just before they pulled away.

Kim smiled at Philly Phil, who smiled back at her the same exact way.

"This is seriously the _best_ night of my life." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**o_O" OMG!! Longest. Drabble. Ever. Agin with the whole misuse of the word "Drabble". It's not my fault though. It took up 10 pages of Word! You know, even though this is my FAVE couple, I don't think I really did my best on this.... eh... So anywayz... Does anyone have ideas on what pairing I should do next? I'll do anything, really, except for yaoi. MAYBE I MIGHT CONSIDER writing some MILD yaoi! (emphasis on the capitalized underlined words!) If I happen to do a yaoi pairing, I ABSOLUTELY WON'T do Philly Phil/other guy OK?! Although, maybe I will do Philly Phil/Lil' D for that one writer's sake who wrote that fanfic which I forget the name of right now...**

**Well... So long, farewell, auf weidesen, goodnight! (lol sorry, mild Sound of Music fan... Oh, btw, my highschool was the first highschool to do Frankenstein: The New Musical! WHOOHOO!!!!)**

**~Cloudstar^_^**


	4. Intellectually Challenged KxM

**Hi, everyone... *sheepish smile* Look, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like A YEAR-AND-A-HALF... but, I'm not so interested in this fic anymore. I mean, I still have some drabbles I wanna write for this story but, I won't be updating very much. So…yeah.**

**ANYWAY! This next drabble is kinda shorter than the last two and focuses on two pretty opposite classmates: Kam and Madison! SilverWolfLaguz requested this, so I wrote it! :D Note that the drabbles I like to do in are pretty unique from each other (in style and setting and length…and sometimes rating, which is why this story is T) and this one is shorter and a little less romantic, but it's cute and somewhat humorous…I guess. It was a bit harder to write this one since it's really the first pairing of the drabbles that I don't directly support, but HEY, challenge yourself, right? But, alas, SilverWolf, I can't honor you're second request for Philly Phil/Lil' D… I don't want to offend you too much, but Philly Phil is mah favorite character and frankly, I don't like pairing him up with other guys…. Besides, HE BELONGS WITH KIM, RAAAAAAWWWRRR! x) I'll actually do yuri tho, and yaoi for the others, but NOT Philly Phil *roar* Sorry, me loves you. *hug***

**So…ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Drab Drabbles

Title: "Intellectually-challenged"

Pairing: Kam/Madison

"One, two, three! Fiddle-dee-dee! La la la la la!" A happy blond girl skipped around and sang. "Four, five, six, fish sticks!" She continued to sing and skip to the rhythm of her rhymes.

Her name was Madison Spaghettini Popudoupoulous**(A/N: Spelling? lol)**, and she was _extremely_ annoying.

Especially right now, to the boy of Cantonese-Chinese decent sitting nearby, she was extra annoying. He watched her as she twirled around, dangerously close to knocking things over, which made him flinch when she got near them. He started messaging his temples, which did close to nothing when it came to easing his throbbing migraine.

Kam was too smart to be hanging around with someone like her.

That's what he thought anyway. Madison was as dumb as a post; well, most of the time. Kam didn't think he knew anyone who could play the violin quite like her. She was spectacular on the stringed instrument, though nothing else. If she could learn to play the violin like that, shouldn't she excel in some other things too?

Kam looked on with contempt as Madison continued to dance around the classroom. He always hated how the girl didn't understand the simplest things. She was a regular dumb blonde. Kam dare not call her that though; just because she misunderstands most things doesn't mean she can't have her feelings hurt. The smart boy preferred to call her… intellectually-challenged.

"Madison…" He tried with exasperation, now rubbing his forehead. He let out a sharp exhale when she kept to her antics, like Kam had never even spoken. Kam sighed in frustration and defeat as this was the fourth time he tried to attract her attention with no avail. He leaned forward into his hands, which were propped up on his elbows on his desk that sat before him. He cursed being so early to class right then, always leaving home a full thirty minutes before his sister, and always suffering through this torture of being alone with this girl before school began.

She used to arrive at school at the same time as Lil' D, since they left their homes at the same time and always ended up walking together. This changed one morning when Lil' D entered the classroom via window for some odd, unknown reason. Kam wasn't too surprised at this; who knew what went on in that kid's brain? The classroom was on the second story, too! Oh well; whatever floated his boat. This new window eccentricity, which went on for the past week, caused Madison to arrive earlier, around the time that Kam usually got there. No wonder; Madison didn't like walking to school alone. She needed company, which unfortunately, became Kam. Now he was stuck with her for thirty more minutes of the day, which was absolutely _fantastic_.

He rotated his head towards the window, hoping to see Lil' D's hat pop up at the bottom; No such luck. Returning his gaze to Madison, he sighed again. His attention suddenly shot back when the blonde girl accidentally bumped into a music stand, making it topple over and plummet to the ground. _Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no— _His thoughts were drowned out by the colliding of the music stand with the floor followed by the fluttering of sheet music. He covered his ears with his hands, never being able to stand the noise of crashing things.

Madison immediately stopped her frolicking and snapped her head the direction of where she had just stepped before. She gasped when she saw the fallen music stand, "Oh no!" she shouted, her voice shrill with worry.

She quickly rushed to gather up all of the music and stack it in a neat pile on Kam's desk before reaching down to pick up the black stand. Kam watched in semi-interest as she placed the stand carefully upright in what she _thought_ was the same spot it had been in before it fell. It was _actually_ a few inches to the left, but Kam wouldn't call her out for it. After all, Kim always told him to keep his personal pet peeves to himself. Next, Madison lifted up the stack of papers and, slowly but carefully, rested them back on the music stand neatly. Kam saw this and was impressed at this, but _why_? Why exactly would she pay so much mind to the fallen music stand?

The blonde looked at Kam with a guilty/worried frown, "I'm so sorry, Kam! I know how you like things all…'perfect'" She used air-quotes for enunciation.

Kam didn't really know what to say, "I-It's okay, Madison, e-everybody makes mistakes." He tried to sound as reassuring as possible, what with his current puzzlement. Madison then smiled a relieved smile and wiped her forehead with a "Whew…" before walking back to her seat. Kam was still shocked: _Why_, in all her ditzy behavior, would she suddenly care so much about his stickler for perfection? She never did before, it just wasn't part of her nature. Maybe she though he was special? Kam's eyes widened as a realization popped up in his mind: Maybe she _liked_ him, as more than a friend?

…_Nah._ He dismissed the thought. _She's just a good friend. She might care enough to go out of her way for me, but that doesn't mean she _likes_ me…does it?_ He was thoroughly confused now.

He knew one thing for sure: He would give his "dear sister" and earful for blabbing one of his most personal pet peeves.

* * *

**Kam overthinks things... Love is no exception, I guess... x) R&R!**


	5. Aftermath SURPRISE PAIRING!

**I'm SO sorry it's been, like, OVER A YEAR since I last updated, but I've just lost interest in this show (Y'know, since it's been cancelled for YEARS) Still I _will_ occasionally update, but expect LOOOONG gaps like this. Sorry, yall, please understand.**

**As for this here drabble... IT'S A SURPRISE PAIRING! W00T! :D This is also why the rating is T (You'll see when you read) I'd also give you some sort of warning, but that would ruin the surprise sorta... so, um, yeah, just expect something different, and uhh... slightly humorous... Yeah...**

* * *

Drab Drabbles

Title: "Aftermath"

Pairing: STILL NOT TELLIN'!

The crust in his eyes prevented them from opening, but with some effort from his eyelids, that problem was quickly solved.

As soon as the young man's dark, almost black eyes opened, they were plunged into a bright light that was almost blinding, even through the tan curtain that was supposed to shade from it. He instantly shut them to block it out, only to be greeted by a splitting aching in his head that was so fierce, it made him groan audibly. He reopened his already narrow eyes to tiny slits so he could, slowly but surely, get used to the light, _'God damn…' _He managed to think in his head amongst all the throbbing and sirens and _agonizing pain _and—Huh?

A small sound came from the right of him; it sounded human, or to be more precise—something his meticulous mind was naturally good at—female. Even in his disoriented state, the young man recognized that there was another living body in his bed, which was not normal.

He turned on his right shoulder and almost bumped into the petite, ebony-haired woman sleeping next to him.

Then it sunk in…There was a _woman_ in his bed! It all hit him like a ton of bricks after that: The party, the alcohol, the vague memories of fervent kisses and other dirty things entered his mind right then, making it hurt even more, if that was possible.

Then, as if on cue, the woman stirred, and then she suddenly turned over so her face was finally visible to the man. The man, already filled with embarrassment, guilt and shame for what he had done, was not prepared for what was revealed to him right then.

He was staring in the face of his twin sister, Kim.

Kam almost couldn't breathe, millions of thoughts running through his pained head, most of them along the lines of how in the hell this even _happened_ and how utterly disgusting, sickening, and completely _wrong_ it was. He froze once she opened her own eyes, those dark eyes identical to his. Once they glazed back in pain and she groaned softly from her own hangover, they stared into his and widened as she realized at once who this stranger was.

'_Oh…shit…'_ Kam thought as he braced himself for it, his head already increasing in pain, if that was _still_ possible.

Kim _screamed_ at the top of her lungs. It was a blood-curdling scream that Kam swore everyone in the party-ravaged house could hear.

* * *

**Yup. That's right. Twincest. I went there. I tried to give hints that it was Kam's POV in the first few paragraphs, but I don't think I did that too well... :p I apologize if incest/twincest makes you cringe/rubs you the wrong way, but I got this idea in my head and just couldn't pass it up. And for those of you that like this pairing, well... *highfive for WINcest***

**R&R, and Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
